


Mike Believe's Unbelievable Day

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Other, Showing Off, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: A poem inspired by a Xierra099 comic on Baraag: https://baraag.net/@xierra099/103488127778602557





	Mike Believe's Unbelievable Day

The City of Townsville, it was one like no other  
It's where the Powerpuffs lived, with their creator and father  
Any who'd oppose them was surely a fool  
As they would fly around town and seek evil most cruel  
The Rowdyruffs, Mojo, the Gangreen Gang and Him  
Like Fuzzy and Princess, they'd fall on a whim  
But despite all the battles that the sisters had fought  
Inside their own arguments they would often be caught

Pokey Oaks was the name  
Of the day's destination  
A kindergarten school  
With a fine reputation  
In their bathroom at home  
Bubbles adjusted her top  
And the shower behind her came to a stop

"I look like a swimsuit model," Buttercup proudly proclaimed  
She stepped out of the shower, nude and un-shamed  
"More like a Gorilla," Blossom teased and putdown  
As she turned the water back on and pulled off her nightgown  
Buttercup was mad, annoyed and irate  
Her comeback didn't arrive until breakfast she ate  
Of her own naked beauty, Blossom openly boasted  
Which gave Buttercup the chance to have her sis roasted  
"Oh please," she mocked. "Bloss, don't be absurd."  
"You simply need glasses. To complete your look, nerd."

On their way to school, the girls would argue and bicker.  
While Bubbles hovered in front, her pace getting quicker.  
Her peaceful morning  
Was now interrupted  
With her sisters fighting  
That their looks weren't corrupted.

Sick of their antics, Bubbles needed a plan.  
Mike Believe was ahead. For this job, the best man.  
"Blossom and Buttercup, your dispute is so hearty"  
"What you need to solve this is a third party."  
"You've got Mike over there, you should go and ask him,"  
"And whoever he chooses, this contest they'll win."  
The two sisters shook hands  
as Bubbles whistled a tune  
She was sure that their fight would be over so soon.

At school Mike did not know that their rivalry started  
Though he made Patches, he was warm and kind-hearted  
Blossom spoke cutely, she made him nervous and squeak  
But for Buttercup's turn, she pinched his rear cheek  
Blossom floated above him and lifted her skirt  
Which now made their encounters much more pervert  
She had shown Mike her panties under her dress  
While Buttercup fumed, she was far less than impressed  
"So you want to play dirty Bloss? That's how it'll be?"  
Buttercup picked up a ball to show her ass off with glee. 

"This is far from over"  
Bubbles dreaded her hunch.  
Their rivalry continued  
All through to lunch.  
Blossom spilt milk on her chest  
And licked her lips with a wink  
While Buttercup used some fruit  
And teased her own oral kink.  
"I'm wearing nothing 'down there'"  
Blossom's voice in Mike's ear.  
So Buttercup lay by her chair  
To show off her nude rear.

Her sister's panties in hand, Bubbles only could watch  
As Blossom lifted her dress, she grinded Mike's crotch.  
Buttercup opened her legs  
And Blossom flashed without pause  
Buttercup then groped Mike's dick inside of his draws.

And off Mike was taken, in streaks of red and green  
To the Powerpuff's home, away from Ms Keane  
Their clothes fell to the floor  
And Mike was tossed on the bed.  
Blossom tore off his pants and left his legs spread.  
She knelt in between them  
And placed her hands on his shaft  
She jerked the boy off,  
While Buttercup laughed  
She pushed Blossom aside  
And she lifted his hips  
Just so that Mike's cock could sink into her lips.  
She pulled her mouth up, she pushed her mouth down  
Leaving her sister to watch, arms crossed with a frown.  
Blossom gave them a minute  
Before their eyes met  
She knew her oral skills were a formidable threat  
She risked losing their contest  
So she had to act quick  
She pulled Mike away,  
And she pounced on his dick  
Blossom rode the young boy  
As Buttercup fingered her cunt  
Amongst their love-making  
They both heard Mike grunt  
Buttercup wanted her turn  
She was sick of her thumb  
She pulled her sister off  
And she lowered her bum.  
With Blossom's juices she took Mike's dick in her ass  
Where she rode him and begged him for his climax to pass  
While Blossom would watch and rub her own clit  
She refused to back down, no way would she quit

By the time Bubbles arrived, the boy had been drained  
For both Blossom and Buttercup, victory they claimed  
They were panting and sweaty, they refused to back off  
To break up their stalemate, Bubbles forced a slight cough  
Mike lay on the bed in a small white puddle  
His head in a daze, his mind in a muddle  
Blossom and Buttercup had drained the young male  
Their continuous fuck had left him quite frail  
Bubbles sat next to him with a warm smile  
"Let's get you cleaned up. I'll find your clothes in the pile."  
Bubbles helped Mike off the bed and onto the floor  
And she showed him the bathroom just out the door  
Buttercup complained as neither had won  
Yet Bubbles made sure that their contest was done

Without any clear winner for the girls' feud  
They were left sticky, sweaty, naked and lewd  
Bubbles hoped her sisters would now be better behaved  
And thanks to the Powerpuff Girl, Mike's day was saved


End file.
